


Sleepy Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith's feet are cold so he shoves his feet under lance's butt while they're just dudes bein bros and lance is both highly offended and enjoying the closeness w/ keith and eventually??? kissing??? bc they gay???- Courtesy of my best friendslainmckogane





	

It was cold in the castle, the halls echoed with empty nothingness and Keith couldn’t stand it. He was still in his clothes but no matter where he went it was always cold. Everyone was asleep so he couldn’t ask for them to make it warmer in the building. 

He reluctantly trudged back to his space when even the training room couldn’t give him satisfaction. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw Lance sitting in the hallways outside his door.

“Keith, is that you?”

Keith warmed at his presence until he realized that he was outside his door, “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

He walked towards the blue paladin, still a bit cautious but otherwise welcome if not curious.

Said boy looked down and if Keith wasn’t mistaken he could’ve seen a faint blush on his cheeks, “Well I couldn’t sleep so I was wondering if, you’dliketocuddleorsomething.”

Keith tilted his head sideways, “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

Lance looked up, bravery lighting up his features, “I’ve been having nightmares lately and Hunk already kicked me out for being too bony of a little spoon so I was wondering if you’d be okay if I crashed with you? It’s totally fine if you’re uncomfor-”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and opened the door to his room, immediately shushing him.

Lance was still stunned by the sudden cold gripping his hand until he realized he was in Keith’s room and he was being led to the bed.

“I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable but you can make yourself at home if you want..” Keith trailed off as he grabbed some clothes and entered the bathroom.

As soon as Keith shut the door he sighed and slid down the frame. He couldn't believe he did that. He led Lance to his bed, to _cuddle_. Boy was he in deep.

He slid on his pajamas and opened the door to Lance fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a nervous tick Keith had grown to recognize.

“Uh hey.”

Lance looked up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw Keith’s shirt exposing his well defined abs. 

He was wearing some sort of crop top and it revealed the very defined and indented curves of his gorgeous abs. He searched every dent until he was sure that he could recite where each freckle, mole and scar was.

He knew he would probably be chastised by Hunk or Pidge later by how much eye fucking he was doing but he couldn’t help it. He’d been pining after Keith since he first somewhat got to know him at the Garrison.

“-if you want.”

He blinked and fixed his gaze on the Cuban boy. 

Lance realized that he had said something while he was zoning out over the strip of bare skin, “Oh uh sorry could you repeat that? I zoned out.”

Keith sighed and repeated himself, “I said you could sleep on the right side of the bed if you want.”

He nodded and scooted over to that end of the bunk, Keith followed shortly after.

“Big spoon or little spoon?”

Keith blinked at the question, “What?”

“Alright I’ll be big spoon then, go under the covers.”

He rolled his eyes and complied anyways, “Okay now wha-”

Keith stopped as soon as he felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to Lance’s chest.

“This is called spooning or cuddling as you called it, you’re the little spoon tonight.”

Keith would've objected but Lance was just so _warm_. He'd give up almost anything to have this every night. He knew he was probably still shivering but be was cold and his blanket didn't do much to help that.

Lance on the other hand, well, Lance was funny, caring, sincere, stubborn at times and cocky but underneath it all? Lance was just a boy who missed his home, and his family and he didn't want anyone to feel bad or pity him so he his his weaknesses behind his confidence and flirtatious spirit. 

Keith knew this since even though Lance probably didn't think of him more than rivals he still refused to let up until he had told him what was up. Lance usually relied and went to Keith more than normal after he had found him crying in his room.

Keith wished with all his heart that he could help him but no matter how much he begged Allura and Coran they didn’t have the time or energy to make just one trip to Earth. 

After he shook his head of his thoughts he paid more attention to the boy who was very much like a furnace. If Keith thought he was cold merely minutes ago now he was so warm that he could stay there for days and refuse to leave.

He snuggled closer to Lance's chest, seeking more warmth until he flipped over so he was face to face with the boy. He looked shocked at first but Lance held him closer while Keith wrapped his arms around his back.

Keith rubbed soothing circles into the small of Lance's back and buried his face in the crook of his neck. It was a soft and tender moment and neither one wanted to break it so they just laid there, content with peaceful silence aside from their steady breathing.

At one point in the night they must have called asleep because Keith awoke to it being cold again. He peeked open one eye to see Lance has stopped cuddling and instead stole all the fucking blankets. Annoyed at being cold and being woken up at however late it was he decided to retaliate. 

He shoves his freezing feet on Lance’s butt to maybe wake him up or to just be a cold burden. He grunted but still remained the same, Keith even more annoyed now simply removed his feet and stole the blanket back in one swift motion.

Lance moved over to Keith and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and murmured sleep ridden whispers until he was lulled back to sleep again.

Light and soft snoring filled his senses as Lance slowly rose from his sleepy and grumpy state. Keith looked amused at him from the other side of the bed.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Lance grunted and shoved his face back into the pillow.

“Lance we have things to do today.”

He just buried his face further.

“Lance.”

No answer.

“Lancee.”

Once again, no answer.

“Laaanncee.”

He refused to move until he felt cold feet on his butt. He moved slightly to glare at Keith but he just looked grumpy.

“Lance get out of bed.”

“Make me.”

Lance almost regretted those words until he felt hands wrap around his waist and pull him up.

He looked up in confusion as Keith gently cupped his face and kisses him. It was soft, tender and warm, oh so warm.

He kissed back and they probably spent minutes simply kissing each other, morning duties long forgotten.

Keith slowly broke apart and rested his forehead against Lance's and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of oceans, pale skies and thawing ice.

“I like you Lance, like a lot.”

Lance kissed him, full of emotion and open feelings.

“I like you too, mullet.”

Keith giggled at the nickname and at just how _Lance_ it was. He laid back down and laced his fingers with his and they exchanged lazy morning kisses. More happy than they both had been in a long time.

Allura was going to check on them but she saw them in the monitor and decided to let them be, happy that they finally confessed and breaking them apart would've been harsh.

She smiled at them before leaving to check on the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it <3
> 
> As always Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Come yell at me on tumblr @ cryptidkeiths


End file.
